Mega Kaname 2
Write the text of your article here! ''Story In the game's beginning, set ten years after the original, it is learned that, in 2463, Mega Jerry Rivera Is Residing In San Fransisco California While Kaname Mega Rivera Was In Space Training For Mega's Love And that made her more complete more Complex in becoming Mega's First Female Wing man, and is now thinking about returning to San Francisco and continuing to Reside the United States. Unfortunately ARA ''(Anti Riverian Association) intelligence reveals early on that Mega Jerry Rivera is the first and only Android Survive to have genitalia since the Rivera Federation War, which is referred to only as "The Package". It is likely that the ARA is unaware of what "The Package" actually is. Kaname Mega Rivera who was tagging along and secretly working on restoring her own "personal Anniversary with her Husband", but she is soon forced to Abandon Ship when the MK.62 is shot down by a ARA missile right when she restored it. Soon after the blast, Both Mega and Kaname's new adventure begins, having to stop the ARA from destroying both America & Japan and getting revenge for the destruction of the Kaname's Only Cruiser For which she now has to ride with her Husband in the Surviving MR.43. (as well as for ruining the party he was at). The ARA, under the control of Federaliona Tyrus, are planning to destroy San Francisco using Aura, a Deadly Liquid Transported all the way from Planet Rivera. Mega & Kaname defeats A Large Group of ARA and manages to prevent their Aura from being dispersed, before attacking The Rock, a prison island in the center of the bay and defeating the ARA. 'Lokvill Graveyard (London Graveyard)' After saving San Francisco from Aura annihilation at the hands of the Anti Riverian Association, Mega discovers that the ARA have fled to by transport back to Rivera and heads there with Kaname, where they return to the Remains Of Highland after Highland Rivera's Death the Island was a barren wasteland that was slowly decintergrading out of Existence. While there, Mega and Kaname, Come Into contact with A rogue ARA agent named Jade Ivikia where they discover that the ARA have created a type of spore that causes humans to mutate into Machines as if thoese of the Deceased forms of Europodia, and must be destroyed at the source. Eventually Jade betrays Both Mega & Kaname due to jealously on the count of Mega being married already, revealing she is really leader of the English equivalent of Highland Infantry 2 from DAH!, Highland Infantry-16. After managing to almost kill Jade Who frequently escaped by Transport off of the Deserted Continent, Mega & Kaname learn that the ARA have a base In Kaname's Home town in Tokyo all the way back on Earth (as well as a Mechanic warning that Mega may not be the only android on Earth...) and heads there back to Earth with his Wife quest for revenge and the destruction of the spores. 'Tokyo' Kaname & Mega soon discovers that the ARA have teamed up with an elite squad of energy ninja sects known as the Soliders Of Misfortune, who are fiercely opposed to the Soldiers Of Valor (who worship Riverians & Their Motherland). There, Kaname & Mega has to rescue a man named Dr. Gokia! from the Soldiers Of Misfortune and the ARA who provides a code into the ARA base hidden in Mount Fuji. Once there, Mega, Kaname, and Jade Who eventually returned and begged the both of them to work with them again are addressed by the villain behind all the game's happenings, ARA Premier Jusia Korna. Jusia reveals his men are using the Remaining DNA From the Deceased Forms Of Europodia on an intern, who transforms into Clones Of The Forms Of Europodia know as "The Forms Of Anti Rivera". After defeating The Forms Of Anti Rivera, Mega and Kaname head to Lora, home of the ARA. 'Siberia' In the Russian Country side Of Siberia, Mega discovers that another Mechanical threat has crash landed on Earth. They are called the Four Horseman, and turn out to be Riverians That Have Been Banished From Rivera Due To Unknown Reasons. Also known as the Martians, though the locals seem to think they are strange Trash cans or Walking Telivisons. Kaname realizes that the Lore Event of 1908 was actually a downed Four Horseman Warship that was thought to be a meteorite crash-landing into the Lore hillside. After rescuing Jade from a Four Horseman Prison Force field, Mega & Kaname meet Jusia face to face, before the Women retreats to her moon base, Rivera Oath, in a Four Horseman shuttle. 'The Moon' On the moon, Mega discovers that Project Rivera Oath is actually a Four Horseman superweapon designed to bombard the Earth with With Lasers and let the Four Horseman Seize control of The Earth as an irradiated, water-logged planet. Mega & Kaname takes on the form of a spokesman & Women (similar to the first game) and convinces the cosmonauts to go to war with the Four Horseman, after telling them that they are taking away their vodka. Mega, Kaname, and Jade battle for their various species to save the Earth, though Jusia enters after the last battle and shoots Jade in the back. Shee then reveals her true form: a massively armored Four Horseman Gunship. After defeating Jusia, Kaname & Mega relaxes in the 43 While Mega is Sleeping peacefully with his head rested on Kaname's Breast with her rubbing his head. while they return back to Earth. 'Characters' Mega Jerry Rivera Voiced by: Jerry Rivera Kaname Mega Rivera Crystal Saki Dr. Go!: Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal A Takoshimese scientist that knows much about the KGB and Black Ninjas. He is allied with the White Ninjas and Crypto. Agent Sergei: Voiced by: Jim Ward Natalya's former lover who provides information for her, Crypto hates him because of his own feelings for Natalya. Sergei, however, does not share Crypto's hatred; contrarily, he understands Crypto's feelings for Natalya, but looks down on him as though he were a young child. After being infected with Blisk spores, Sergei is never heard from again. Gastro: Voiced by: Phil Morris The janitor (and cook) aboard the mothership, he downloaded himself onto a Holopod, like Pox, to survive. Later found as a Datacore and used as a weapon. He apparently had a large collection of Furon folk music before the attack on the Mothership. SGT. Fauxhall: Voiced by: Keith Ferguson A Military sergeant who has Crypto do a couple of jobs for him, like capturing Clayton Cartwell Jr. (an AWOL hippie who wants to avoid the draft) and kill a rogue military soldier, Private Mendaza who is selling bazooka crates to the KGB. All is well for Fauxhall until a KGB agent tells a disguised Crypto to kill him and retrieve the bazooka crates. Soldiers Of Valor Leader: Voiced by: Paul Nakauchi The Leader of the White Ninjas. He and his group originally wanted to be black but the other ninjas put their order in first when grey was no longer being made. This sparked a war between them. The White Ninja Leader and his men worship Furons and are the "good guys" of the ninjas. He seems to be a little eccentric, judging from the fact that he kidnapped a girl from the super market and was going to sacrifice her, and thinks it's okay because of what Crypto did to Miss Rockwell in the first game. Soldiers Of Misfortune Leader: Voiced by: Steven Jay Blum The Black Ninja Leader and his men ignited the war between them and the white ninjas by putting their order in first for black clothing when grey was not made anymore. He and his men are in league with the KGB and are the "bad guys" of the ninjas, like how they attack civilians, cops and the Military. The Black Ninja Leader is the person who orders a disguised Crypto to kill Shama Llama. Yamanosuke Hiroto: Leader of the West Yakuza. To differ from the rest of the West Yakuza, Hirotaro wears a peace sign on his suit. He gives a disguised Crypto one mission to lure Kenji Mojo, leader of the East Yakuza into a trap, because Kenji said "His wife was prettier than Yamanosuke's." However, because of a West Yakuza snitch, Kenji Mojo isn't killed. Yet. Hirotaro orders Crypto to kill the snitch, but he still wouldn't feel better. After Crypto kills the snitch, he goes to a KGB agent disguised as one himself to be told to kill both Yamanosuke Hirotaro & Kenji Mojo. Kenji Mojo: Leader of the East Yakuza. When Kenji Mojo tells Yamanosuke Hirotaro his wife was prettier than Tojo's, Hirotaro, enraged, orders a disguised Crypto to call Kenji to come to a meeting with him as a set up to kill Kenji. But Kenji is one step ahead of his nemesis, because a West Yakuza traitor tells Kenji the entire plan and he escapes death. The West Yakuza traitor however, is killed by Crypto because he's a rat. When Crypto gets a mission from a KGB agent to kill the 2 Yakuza leaders, Kenji Mojo, along with Yamanosuke Hirotaro is killed. Prudence Kane: Voiced by: Courtenay Taylor Prudence is Coyote Bongwater's girlfriend who tries to get everyone to love Revelade because she firmly believes that Revelade will change the nation. She can be killed while the only time she is there after her Revelade meeting. Other Machines: In one of the Bay City missions the player can communicate with other Furons besides Pox. This can be done by transmitting a telephone call which is picked up by a non-helpful Furon working at Space Traffic Control who Pox insults. The call is then picked up by the Furon Admiral, Cyclosporasis, who denies Pox any assistance. Pox is infuriated by this and the Admiral hangs up. ''Weapons 'Old weapons' '''ARK-78': Same as in the original, The Assault Riverian Kannon, is one of the most newest Assault rifles ever created from Beltlogger 12 during the 1000's. The ARK z8 was used during the War Of 1211 when the Rivera Rouge forces launched an Invasion of the Earth continent of Gunghollow, It was considered a Prototype during the 12 Century and was not yet ready for war due to technical Difficulties. The ARK 78 was introduced to Planet Earth during the Vietnam War in the 1950's, during Jerry Rivera's Invasion of South Vietnam then later moved to Europodia as the main Assault fire Arm of The Euro Federation Defense force. The ARK 78 was suppose to arrive early in Europodia during the early 1950's but due to a Russian spy the Russians have made an exact copy of the ARK 78 known as the AK 47 and claimed to the people of Earth that they are the ones responsible for the creation of the ARK 78, the only difference between the 2 is that the ARK 78 shoots Dark purple lasers and the AK.47 shoots bullets and later Orange Lasers in the future during the time when the Rivera Federation Invaded Russia. R.74: R.74 Rifle: (Ravage - 74)The Most successful long range fire arm in Riverian history. It has a range of a bout 400 Yards of more, it can pierce through walls and take out enemies in one single shot It is the most powerful Bolt Rifle ever created from Beltlogger 12 during the Colonization of planet Rivera, followed by the G.r. Sub machine gun. When World War 2 broke out, the Rouges changed the name of the rifle from R.74 to the Karabiner 98k Rifle, It remained with that name until the end of World War 2, and was renamed by It's original number the Ravage.74. R.489: The Second Rocket Launcher developed by Beltlogger 12 during BC, it was the Third Riverian weapon that arrived In Europodia 3 Days After the Gorger 98. During the time of Late BC the R.849 was the most powerful RPG in the history of Planet Rivera, it was able to pierce Rouge Tanks no matter how armored they are and it also had a great range for the Rocket to hit any Airborne Targets such as drop ships and Helicopters. The only flaw with the R.849 is that the Rocket dose not go in a horizontal pattern, and could sometimes miss their targets due to wind or bad aim. The smoke from the launcher it self can also be blinding that it might take some time before it can clear in order to fire again. Gore.92: An Experimental Grenade Launched created and developed from Rivera's Industries On June 3rd 2466, And is basically the Rivera Encore's as the Tank Killer. all though still in testing Mega Jerry Rivera Can Find these anywhere In the Game and they do a great deal of serious hurt to the Anti Riverian Association. 'New weapons' R.R.P.D.: R.R.P.D Machine Gun: Rivera Rapid Powered Devastator is one of the newest machine guns that were created from Beltlogger 12 and were introduced during the R.F Invasion Of Cartoon Network during the year 2178. The R.R.P.D was considered to be more stronger then both the MG 42 and the R98 combined. Despite being created in the year 1842, The R.R.P.D was an experimental Machine Gun due to some tragic incidents that have been happening. The barrel would explode, the Gun would jam after it stopped firing, It would leak Rifgoria Out. It took about up to 200 Years to get the R.R.P.D in action, It did not reach War until 2178 when The Rivera Federation began the Invasion Of Teletoons and The Attack on Sector V. Those Days of the War in Japan and In Canada was first time when The R.R.P.D was ever used In War rather than the MG.42 . Y-89: Allows Crypto to call down a Peterbilt cab sized meteor to destroy the target. It is best used against buildings. When upgraded, it is able to call down multiple meteors and even a small planetoid. This is one of the most powerful weapons in the game (second only to the Quantum Deconstructor) but can, and will, kill Crypto if he is caught in its blast radius. G.r: The G.R. Sub Machine Gun (Grinder Rampant) Was one of the first sub Machine Guns In the Rivera Federation and Rouge Armies. The Sub machine gun was designed 2 days after The R.74 and was a very effective machine gun at far range and at close range. The G.r. did not reach any of the future wars until the War Of 1211 broke out. The G.r. was the key on helping the Rouges defend their home continent of Jeromoria from the Rivera Federation Invasion. The G.r. was created from Rivera's Industries and was considered to be a Rouge Weapon rather than Rivera Federation. The Rouges used the G.r. in world war 2 as well to try and hold back the Soviet Advance during World War II despite their rage, and a second time during the Rouges Invasion of Remix Village during the war with the Rivera Federation. Destructor: Lobs out a lure causing an underground alien worm to chase and devour the target(s) that are near the lure. The lure can also be moved psychokinetically or transmogrified (which yields huge amounts of ammo for other weapons in the game). It is not effective against buildings, bosses or vehicles. This is the "super weapon" that Shama Llama tells Crypto about and is the game's Hidden Weapon made available after finding 30 alien artifacts and completing all 'Arkvoodle Cult' missions. This weapon has also been known to devour teammates in co-op play. 'New 43 weapons and abilities' Death Cutters: A returning weapon that fires Dark Purple rays. The death ray cool down speed is faster than the first one, and it has greater attack power and greater range. The weapon must cool down when used continuously. The 43's only weapon. Cloak: Makes the ship invisible, but makes you unable to use weapons to save power. Its power drains continuously when used, but recharges over time. Abducto Tethers: Picks up too a grand total of 3 vehicles at once. Vehicles can be tossed around by the 43's Tethers and can even be crushed by their intense power, the 43 as well has the ability to lift even a drop ship, but all 3 Tethers must be used to create such a stunt. Drain: Drains energy from vehicles to replenish the saucer's shields. Vehicles can be destroyed if energy is completely drained from them. Anti-Gravity Field: Creates a small point of high gravity, which pulls anything close, then explodes, destroying anything pulled in. ''Abilities and DNA To get new abilities, Crypto must gather Furotech Cells scattered across the world as well as improve his abilities using the Gene Blender. Below is a list of all the abilities: '''Body Snatch': Allows Crypto to take over the body of another person (replacing Holobobbing from the first game). Once in a body, Crypto's energy bar will be replaced with that of the current host, which steadily decreases. When it reaches zero, Crypto is expelled and the host is killed. If Crypto expels himself early, the person will still be alive (albeit, with less health), and if they are an enemy character, they may attack. Body snatching becomes required to enter certain areas restricted to certain player types (eg: a player needing to snatch a Secret Agent in order to sneak past other Secret Agents on an assassination mission.) It should also be noted that the way Crypto is expelled out is reminiscent of the chest-burster from the Alien series of movies (albeit in a less violent manner). Free Love: Causes everyone within a certain radius to start partying, forcing people to forget that they saw Crypto for the duration of the power, or for Crypto to body snatch without being detected. In each country, the victims of free love dance differently. Extract: Extracts the brains of humans. Mind Flash: This allows Crypto to stun every human in the world for a short duration of time, and resets the Alert Meter. This ability needs DNA (brains) to recharge, which can be collected by using Extract or the Anal Probe. Follow: Causes civilian characters to follow Crypto. Protect: Causes armed characters to follow and protect Crypto. Forget: If someone sees Crypto use bodysnatch, he can make them forget about it. Also, if he has made someone follow or protect him, this will make them become normal again. This will also make person(s) stop dancing when in free love mode. Psychokinesis: Shortened in the game to PK, it allows Crypto to move people and objects with his mind. Unlike the psychokinesis of the original game, the power does little damage to other characters if used to slam them into the ground or buildings, and it does not require concentration to use. The best way to kill enemies with this power is by throwing them in water. (This ability is famous for its glitches. Defeated enemies can get stuck in the ground or walls if they were PK'ed against them, usually flailing around until they either die, becoming unstuck, or completely stopping all movement.) Transmogrify: Destroys vehicles or objects by crushing them and converting them into ammo. This also functions as a weapon of sorts, since it can be used to take out tanks or vehicles full of hostile troops. Cortex Scan: While using body snatch, he can read human minds and Blisk minds. Most of the thoughts will be funny, and when in certain missions, reading minds could help find people and places. Unlike the first game, you can only read minds when in a human disguise (unless extract is not an option at certain points in the game). Gene Blender: This allows Crypto to abduct humans and mix their DNA, helping him to unlock certain upgrades for Psychokinesis and Body Snatching.(This can also be used to unlock Art Galleries e.t.c)